


Lusamosa

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Sluttification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Trying to reach the Ultra Beast that touched her so long ago leads Lusamine astray, turning her into another while making her little more than a walking sextoy in the process.
Kudos: 5





	Lusamosa

"It won't be long now..."

The foreboding words that echoed throughout the empty room belonged to a certain blonde woman, the Aether President Lusamine, who was currently peering into a test chamber through a one-way mirror. The chamber was devoid of anything besides a little device shaped like a ring.

Ever since the accident that had taken her husband away from her, and at the same time let her meet the beautiful and enthralling Ultra Beast who had made touched her mind, she had been furious in her research to try and establish a connection between that external dimension and her own. Progress had gone steadily forward ever since then, but as they neared completion, they hit snag after snag, leaving her in her current predicament.

"Just a little further, and I'll get to see you again. Just a tiny bit further..." The desperate blonde muttered as she tapped her fingers on a keyboard, sending commands to the device in the other room. "I just have to perfect this device, then everything will be solved. Just sit tight..." Her words grew needier as her breath hastened, leaving her eyes to twitch as she watched the process unfold.

The device that she was testing was a personalized wormhole generator. Something that they had cooked up using data they had requested from the Sinnoh Region. By adding the hypothesis about Giratina's personalized realm, and how it traversed between their dimension and its own, they were reaching a breakthrough. Problem was, altering the coordinates so that it would connect to Ultra Space.

It was because of this that she had enclosed the device in another room, where she could repeatedly input random coordinates and see where the wormhole would lead. If she was in luck, another Ultra Beast would come out of the portal, and she would reach her goal. If she encountered another failure, she could kill the power in an instant and try again, once her pokemon had subdued the threat.

Foolproof as the setup seemed, there were a few hiccups during test procedures. Namely the odd occasional deviant that popped out of the hole. They were swiftly dealt with, and if they were sufficiently humanoid, they were carried off by some of her servants so that they could be given necessary medical treatment. She was a dedicated woman, but she wasn't a monster. Not yet, anyway.

Moments after Lusamine input the latest commands, the device started lighting up on the other side. This time, it took on an immediately recognizable blue and white color. The colors that represented Ultra Space. "Have I done it?" She muttered in surprise as she started walking up to the one-way mirror, her face practically sticking to the surface as she kept a close eye on what ended up transpiring.

As the wormhole device continued to whirr to life, all the signs of a proper Ultra Hole were making themselves clear. The straight and interlaced white lines, and the cracks in the air itself. It looked like she had finally reached the conclusion she was looking for.

That is, right up until the hole spat out some strange white creature, and then unceremoniously shut off as if nothing had happened. The blonde couldn't believe it. She was so close, and then... and then..!

Steam burst out from her ears as she angrily stomped into the testing chamber after shutting the power to the device off, her eyes firmly glued onto the strange creature that was spat out by the hole. "You. Stand up." She commanded, fury barely concealed in her words. She wasn't the type to show mercy to somebody that interrupted her experiments. Especially if the hole was canceled out just because that thing had managed to jump through her hole...

The creature on the ground initially didn't respond, preferring to let out a little sigh as it slowly unfurled its arms and legs. Upon closer inspection, that behavior became all too telling. The creature wasn't another monster, much less an Ultra Beast. It was some sort of completely white-skinned humanoid, who casually floated off the ground once it had fully awoken.

Even if she had just discovered a member of a brand new species, this did not satisfy Lusamine in the slightest. Especially as she grabbed the being by their arms, rather roughly as she glared straight into their eyes. "You are going to tell me exactly where you are from, or I will make sure that you regret coming through that hole." She stated with an intensity resonating from every word. She had just been cut off from another attempt at seeing her beloved Nihilego, so of course, she was a little on edge.

The humanoid blinked as it stared at the blonde president, tilting its head in confusion. "Hole..?" It asked, looking around with a perplexed expression. "Where... Where am I?" It asked again, preferring to completely ignore the woman that held its arms. It was certainly cocky if it was acting like that.

"You're in my test chamber, runt. Do you have any more stupid questions before I make sure you pay for interrupting the wormhole test?" She replied, tightening her grip to try and emphasize the importance of a good answer. "And you're going to pay, I assure you. You've ruined precious time in my schedule, just to act like you're a confused child who doesn't know why they're here on this planet." To say that the president was furious would be a thorough understatement...

Thankfully, the humanoid had other ideas, as it took a good look into the blonde woman's eyes. It stared and stared, almost as if it was trying to pry through her head to figure something out. "Stop staring. I can and will use force if you keep doing it." Lusamine replied, growing more furious by the second...

Only to then let out a moan as the strange thing's eyes started to glow. "Wh-What..?" She stuttered as her grip on the thing's arms loosened, leaving her to drop it as it began to float in front of her. A giggle resounded through her ears as she kept looking at it, her expression turning to fear as she realized how badly she might've just screwed up.

"Females. So silly. So temperamental. I thought everyone made sure that they were properly handled, but somebody clearly didn't get that memo in regards to you." The strange floating being chimed with a cheerful tone as it touched the blonde woman's head, only for its fingers to sink straight into her forehead.

Lusamine was forced to let out another moan as she felt the insides of her brain get played with. No, it wasn't just her brain. She could feel her entire body twisting and turning in mere moments as the stranger continued to make a plaything out of her. The moan that had left her lips moments ago was already turning into a storm of them, as her legs started to give way. She couldn't keep standing as a massive amount of arousal went coursing through her system, incapacitating her and putting her at the mercy of the strange being...

"There we are. Now you'll take on a proper form for a woman like you. I'm sure you'll enjoy your new place in the world, assuming the men of this world enjoy a good piece of intercourse." The being continued to chime like nothing was wrong, rubbing its hands up against one another as it began to float around the president, giggling like a child all the while.

As much as the woman wanted to scream profanities at the being, she found that her mouth didn't agree with that notion. "L-Lusa... Luuusaa..." Everything she tried to say came out as nothing more than the syllables of her own name, kind of like the cartoonish cries that Pokemon sometimes made...

It was then that her mind started to click. If she was speaking like a pokemon, and she didn't feel like herself... Then... Was she turning into a pokemon? It couldn't be real, it was too unfathomable to believe. A woman like her, who had been pursuing science and her husband, as well as that wonderful Nihilego... turned into a pokemon at the drop of a hat? It didn't make sense!

But that was exactly what was happening to her. As she moaned loudly from the depths of her soul, the blonde colors from her hair began to spread across the rest of her body. What was formerly flesh turned into carapace as she grew taller, to the point where she could barely stand inside of the test chamber from how tall she was growing. Her body's changes were quick and to the point as well, as her assets grew outward as they were left covered by the hardened carapace that replaced her fleshy skin.

As she took a look at her changing self, her mind started to rewire itself slightly. Lusamine wasn't her name. She wasn't even a human. She was an Ultra Beast. Lusamosa. An off-shoot of the Pheromosa that had been spotted around the region. So why was she so different? Why did she still have the sexier bits? And for that matter, what was that heat between her legs that was intensifying so quickly? Why?

Lusamosa's heat intensified as she ran her bug-like fingers along her carapace covered thighs, squeezing into them. Even though they looked like they would be hard, they were actually softer than what her flesh was. As if she had changed into a form that was made for sex. As if she was some sort of freakish hybrid that adopted the traits of attractive Pokemon so that she could seduce people to fuck her raw...

"Looks like you're starting to come to terms with your change. That's nice, good to see a Female that understands her place in the world." The being from another world continued to chime annoyingly, as it pulled out a ball-shaped object from its pocket. "Here, girl, look at this!"

Immediately, the former president's eyes were glued to the ball-shaped object in the creature's hands... And almost immediately, she'd regret that decision. A red beam burst out from the center of the object, leaving her little time to dodge... Little... Time...

What was she thinking about a moment ago?... What was thinking?

The being laughed from the depths of its heart as it floated back, twirling the ball in its hands as it took a good look at the results of its latest capture. "Oh, I love it when a Female loses their brains to the Brain Ball. I love this little thing, it really ruins them. And good thing too, you looked way too smart for your own good!"

As it continued to taunt the bug-like hybrid, Lusamosa was far too busy drooling straight into her fat jugs, with one hand now reaching up to press up against them. "Horny..." The former president giggled as a clear trail of feminine juice ran down her leg. She tried to think, by god she tried, but nothing coherent was coming out of her head. Just the sensation of heat between her legs making the rest of her tiny buggy head all too foggy...

That is until she caught a whiff of something. Something from outside of the test chamber. Something... Potent... "Cocks... Cocks! Cocks! Cockscockscocks! Lusamosa want cocks!" As soon as the hybrid had gotten the whiff of a male's most prominent aspect, her mind had melted into a mushy mess. She was ready to just get speared on a cock and forget everything, that's how much she craved the phallic object that now filled her mind.

Before the strange creature had a moment to stop her and show her its own cock, the bug-like Lusamosa had sprinted out of the room with impeccable speed, leaving only the visage of her trembling and wobbling curves behind as she needed to satiate her insane lust for male cock!

The being merely laughed as it stretched, only to shift into the form of a proper human boy, twirling the Brain Ball in his hands. "Well, you had a lot of nice stuff in that silly mind of yours. I think I'll take a little vacation on your world and fix up some of these females before I head home. Maybe I'll even take one of your as a souvenir, heh!"

He took his leave moments later, not caring about what Lusamosa got down to. What a Female wanted to do, especially one who was as cockdrunk as her didn't concern him. He had much more important stuff to do. Not even the fact that he had thoroughly ruined an important person in this world mattered to him. Especially since she seemed so much happier to be hunting down cocks. He helped her, so it was totally fine, and he didn't need to worry about what she got up to, even if it involved draining the nearby cocks of all their nice cum. That was all up to her, not his problem.

The rest of the Aether Foundation's staff would be in for quite a shock, once they ended up one of the slutty Lusamosa's snacks.


End file.
